


Names

by Yeehawyeehawyeehaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawyeehawyeehaw/pseuds/Yeehawyeehawyeehaw
Summary: In a world where Soulmates have each others names marked on their skin from the age of 16, he was never interested. The world revolved around finding a Soulmate, but he had never even tried.Until he found her.And she was just the worst.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect much. I'm mid way through a fever dream writing this, so it will be very bad. Enjoy.

Matt woke up, a searing pain on his left arm.

He scrambled out of bed, turning on the lamp, and rushed to his mirror. 

This was it. The day he'd been waiting for. It had been months. 

The first word came through, a dark red on his pale arm. An 'A', then a 'M'. Next came a 'Y'. It stopped. Amy.

Then just below, it started again, the mark on his arm spelling out the name Philips.His last name.

Matt never really understood why that was needed. Granted, when Soulmates met, their last name was swapped with the last name of their Soulmate, so they had each others names on their arm. But he didn't get it.

Matt sighed. He couldn't help feel an overwhelming sense of.. nothing. He'd been dreading yet also looking forward to the day, anticipating how he'd feel. Maybe excited, maybe nervous. But he felt nothing. That sucked.

He went back to bed. It was 3 in the morning, after all. 


	2. Beginning

It had been two years.

Matt had finished school. He was off to college in a month, and had time to relax after a year of study and exams. 

He was stressed enough with school, but his parents badgering him to find his Soulmate was getting old. Some days he considered going out, looking for people called Amy. There were websites where you could find people with a name, and meet them in real life. Matt never bothered. It didn't seem worth the effort.

He didn't know what it was, but something stopped him from ever trying. Maybe it was the fact he'd never been interested in love. Was a Soulmate really a vital part to life? His parents hadn't been bad, but they clearly had no affection for him. They didn't love him. They wanted Matt to be normal, get good grades, and find his Soulmates. Not because they wanted him to be happy, instead, it was purely so they wouldn't seem weird.

His stomach rumbled. He went to the kitchen. Nothing. Of course. He forgot to buy more food. He had student accommodation for the first year, and moved in early. Only a few people were living in the building, mainly people who stayed from years previous.

"Maybe I should go out to eat?" He mused, and looked up local places. There was a coffee shop nearby. Some friends of friends in the area had recommended it. It seemed quiet enough. Perfect. 

He stepped into the café. It was like one of those stories he'd read on the Internet, while passing time. A coffee shop AU, where he'd meet his Soulmate, and live happily ever after. As if. 

The place was cute, rustic, like a small cottage in the countryside. He liked it. 

As Matt ordered his coffee, he noticed a table with three girls, talking loudly, and gesticulating. They were practically shouting, laughing unnecessarily loudly. Annoying.

He sat down at a table in besides the door, and quietly took in the scenery. Trying to block out the loud group, he focused on the coffee. Part of him twinged with jealousy. Why couldn't he have friends like that? 

Too much effort. That's what he always said. 

Matt stood up, and went to put his cup in the bin, when, as he turned around, somebody ran into him. They'd not been paying attention, talking to a person behind, and spilt a cup of coffee on his shirt. It was his favourite shirt, and now ruined. 

"Oh my god I'm so so so so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean to. Please let me help." The girl grabbed some tissues from her pocket, and wiped at the stains, spreading them further. He sighed, and tried to stop her, but she insisted.

Matt looked at her properly, and his heart skipped a beat. She was quite tall, maybe about 5'8 or so, and cute. If Matt had a type, she would probably have been it. She had long messy red hair, like she'd just woken up and forgotten to brush it. She had freckles, and green eyes. She was wearing a denim jacket and jeans, with boots. He recognised her from the loud table. 

"It's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry. You're actually making it a lot worse. Please stop," he pleaded with her, but the girl didn't stop, until she gasped, and held her arm. Matt felt a sharp pain on his arm. It was same he'd felt two years before. He looked down, his own name, Philips. It disappeared, and in its place, the name Johnson appeared. That was concerning. 

Matt looked over to the girl, who was staring intently at her arm. She whispered something, which sounded like Philips, and Matt's concern only grew. 

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, and she nodded, letting go of her arm. Matt read the name, and his heart dropped. Matthew Philips, written on her arm. She looked at his, and stopped dead as she was about to speak.

"That's.. that's my name. Amy Johnson." She managed after a moment, then looked at Matt, and her shocked face transformed into a grin.

"Matthew eh? Looks like we're Soulmates, you and I. Fancy that, you're pretty cute. What are the chances." She had a faint Scottish accent, which made her all the cuter. That made Matt go slightly red, but not noticeably. 

"So.. I'm Amy, as you probably know. Let's chat a while." She sat down at his table, and Matt followed suit. Her friends continued talking, not noticing Amy had left. 

She talked at him nonstop, constantly asking him questions. He'd give short answers, to the point, and maybe a little rude, but Amy would just laugh, and continue. He wasn't trying to be funny. Matt wanted the ground to swallow him up. He felt very awkward. This was bad. Very bad.

His Soulmate was really annoying. 


	3. Complications

Matt had excused himself to the bathroom, and sat on the seat, head in his hands. He'd never been a people person, but he could get on alright with a lot of people. But Amy just got under his skin, only after a few minutes of talking.

He couldn't put his finger on it. Normally, a girl like Amy would have really interested Matt. She was funny, and just slightly flirtatious. She seemed genuinely interested in Matt, and overall seemed like a great person. 

He couldn't understand it. He should have been head over heels straight away, but there was something wrong. Was it him? That was possible. It could have been her. Probably not. All Matt knew, was that he struck out, and that wasn't good. She'd definitely be one of the involved types, who immediately try to get with their Soulmate.

He sighed, and went back outside, to see Amy talking with one of her friends.

"So how old is he? He looks kinda young," her friend commented. Matt didn't actually find out how old Amy was.

"He said he was 18."

"So you've got yourself a boy toy, eh?"

"Two years isn't enough to classify as, 'boy toy', is it?" Amy argued, looking quite red, and seeming defensive about that.

She must have heard Matt approach, because she turned her head, and beamed at him. He managed a smile back, and sat down.

"I feel like I've been doing too much talking. Tell me about yourself." Amy asked, and Matt shrugged.

"Theres not much to say. Outside of basic stuff, I don't have a whole lot going on. I live in the Uni Accommodation, and I'm starting in a few months."

"What are you studying?"

"Music."

"Woah. Thats pretty cool. What do you play?"

"Guitar."

"Sweet. What sort of stuff do you play."

"Just sorta, whatever I want."

"Cool. Cool. So.. You're really going to just keep leaving me to try to salvage this?" Amy looked at him, her face a strange intensity, they he could look away from.

"What do you mean?"

"I get maybe it's a bit daunting meeting your Soulmate. Maybe you don't even want a Soulmate. I don't know you, you don't know me, but at least try to seem interested? Because God knows I won't be able to survive if my husband is a boring sod."

Matt went bright red. He wasn't expecting her to have noticed his lack of care, or even call him out on it straight away.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you, but a little effort would be appreciated. I'll be straight with you, I've been dreaming about meeting my Soulmate since I was little. And the way you're behaving, that's just not going to cut it."

Matt was speechless, red, and swallowed back a sob of disbelief. Amy had just easily dismantled his facade, immediately sussed him out. How the hell did she do that. He'd spent years building up a facade of someone who simply doesn't care. 

"Right. You're coming back to my flat with me. And i am getting you to open up, even if I have to get a few drinks down you. Come on."

Matt found he couldn't refuse, and got up with her. 

"I'll see you later, I'm off with this useless git." Amy said to her friends, and pointed back at Matt, as he flushed.

This was going worse than he ever could have dreamed. 


End file.
